megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 6
Mega Man 6, known in Japan as , is the sixth game of the Mega Man series and last Mega Man game for NES/Famicom. It was released late in the life of the Famicom/NES, being released in 1993-94. The game introduced the idea of Rush combining with Mega Man to produce a combined form: Jet Mega Man and Power Mega Man. Story The Revelations of Mr.X The most talented robot designers from across the globe have come to the 1st Annual Robot Tournament sponsored by the billionaire Mr. X. Traveling from several countries, the designers have brought their finest cybernetic creations to do battle in a series of tests to see which robot can claim the title of "The Most Powerful Robot In The World." Nothing seems strange as the contest begins, but when the top eight robots enter the arena for the final event, the lights dim and the mysterious Mr. X appears... "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to thank you all for coming to see the final event of my 1st Annual Robot Tournament. As you know, I have kept the final event of the tournament secret. This event will test the strength, skill and intelligence of each of these fine robots. In fact, it will also test the strength and skill of each one of you. That may seem strange, but I'm sure you will understand when I explain that the final test for these robots is to help me conquer the world!" "Please excuse me and my robots as we teleport out of here, but we have a lot of work to do. But don't worry, you'll see me again soon. Very soon!" Bosses Robot Masters Note: In the manga Mega Man Megamix, these Robot Masters are referred to as MXN. 041 through MXN. 048 because they were not created by Dr. Wily; rather, they were created by the finalists of the 1st Annual Robot Tournament held by Mr. X and taken control of during the tournament. Fortress Bosses Mr. X's Castle: #Rounder 2 #Power Piston #Metonger Z #X Crusher Wily Castle: #Mechazaurus #Tank-CS2 #Rematch with the Robot Masters #Wily Machine 6 and Wily Capsule See also *''List of Mega Man 6 enemies'' *Mega Man 6 Walkthrough Cover Art Mmbox6JP front.jpg|Japanese box art. Mmbox6.png|North American box art. Screenshots MM6-TitleScreen.png|Title Screen MM6-StageSelect.png|Stage Select Screen flame.jpg|Flame Man's stage plant.jpg|Plant Man's stage wind.jpg|Wind Man's stage knight.jpg|Knight Man's stage cent.jpg|Centaur Man's stage blizzard.jpg|Blizzard Man's stage tomahawk.jpg|Tomahawk Man's stage yamato.jpg|Yamato Man's stage Video Trivia *After the player defeats Mr. X in the NES version, there is a typo in his speech: "My scheme for world domination has faild!" This was later fixed in the Anniversary Collection. *Capcom did not publish this game in North America when it was released due to a declining support of the NES. Nintendo obtained the rights to distribute the game themselves instead. In fact, Capcom's logo is nowhere to be found on the box of the American version of the game. The developer is only mentioned in the copyrights and trademarks in the bottom right hand corner of the box. *''Mega Man 6'' is the only NES Mega Man game not to be published in Europe, until it was released on the Virtual Console for the Nintendo 3DS, approximately 20 years after the game's original release. *The graphics data, information, and level layout styles of Mega Man 6 are very similar to Mega Man 5 and many fans believe that it is only a heavy-edit of Mega Man 5. *The music that plays during the first half of the opening sequence is different from the track in the Japanese version of the game. *''Mega Man 6'' is one of the few Mega Man games not to feature Rush's trademark transformations (Jet, Marine, or Coil). Instead, he turns into equipment Mega Man can wear: one is a jet that allows Mega Man to have limited flying capabilities, and the other is a bulky armor that allows him to punch through walls. Both prohibit Mega Man's ability to slide. Neither adaptor is available until a certain boss is defeated, marking this game as the first in which Mega Man does not start out with any Rush utilities. Part of the reason was that Mega Man 6 inherited, to some extent, the reduced difficulty of its forerunner, Mega Man 5. *Wind Man and Knight Man are two of the only Robot Masters not to have been designed by a person from Japan. *The countries that the Robot Masters of the game came from were never revealed, although the game manual says that three of them came from Japan (Yamato Man), Canada (Blizzard Man), and the United States (Tomahawk Man). The others are supposed to be from Brazil (Plant Man), England (Knight Man), Saudi Arabia (Flame Man), Greece (Centaur Man), and China (Wind Man). *''Mega Man 6'' is the first Mega Man game where Mega Man is shown speaking. *The Robot Masters in Mega Man 6 are often grouped by fans as the "element" (Plant Man, Blizzard Man, Wind Man and Flame Man) and "warrior" (Knight Man, Yamato Man, Tomahawk Man and Centaur Man) Robot Masters. *All 4 Beat plates are located in the 4 "Warriors" stages. *If the "warrior" Robot Masters are defeated, the color palette of the stage changes every time the player revisits their respective stages, regardless of whether the player obtained the Beat Plates or not. *The four "warrior" Robot Masters can be defeated a total of three times: The first if the player did not obtain the B.E.A.T. plates, second if the player returns and obtains them by defeating them a second time, and a third for the rematch in Wily Castle. *On the North American box art, the two Robot Masters shown (Wind Man and Knight Man) are the ones that were created by North Americans. *''Mega Man 6'' is the first, and only game in the Classic series to provide in-game stats of the Robot Masters, and the last games to provide stats are the first three Mega Man X games. The Mega Man Battle Network and Star Force series would then adopt a similar stat system later on. *The serial numbers, names and the Special Weapons of the Robot Masters in Mega Man 6 are all in numerical and alphabetical order. *''Mega Man 6'' has the largest amount of split paths: 4 Robot Master stages and 2 in both Mr. X's and Dr. Wily's fortresses. *The Robot Master weapons of Mega Man 6 are considered by many to have the most practical applications of any. This not only results in a wide variety of options for playing the game, but also allows for decent show-offs. For example, every weapon but Centaur Flash can damage at least four bosses (most can damage all), and the boomerang and arcing projectile patterns of Knight Crush and Silver Tomahawk, respectively, can ignore the shields of some enemies, while the Rush Power Adaptor adds a tenth weapon, creating a whole new series of tactics along with it. This large amount of strategies has added greatly to the replay value of the game in the eyes of critics. *''Mega Man 6'' was originally intended by Capcom to be the final game in the series. *There were a total of 200,000 boss character submissions, many of which were taken from overseas. External links *Rockman 6 at Keitai Capcom *The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man 6 Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Nintendo 3DS games